Trailer Caballeros de Gotica
by Bat Dragon
Summary: La serie de Trailers de mi siguiente fic, mismo que espero supere a "Hijas de la Noche", comenzaremos con el segundo avance, ya que el primero vino en sorpresa en uno de los capítulos de "Sombras del Abismo", disfruten del segundo avance, que sería el primero en esta nueva fila
1. Chapter 1

"_**Hoy les traigo otro avance del siguiente fic, mismo que espero pueda llegar a superar "Hijas de la Noche", como recordaran, el siguiente lo hice como interrupción de un noticiero, esta vez no podía hacerlo de ese modo, ya que…bueno, ahora mismo entenderán, espero les guste el siguiente avance de la manera que escogí hacerlo"**_

**Pueden escucharlo con alguno de estos temas:**

** www. youtube watch? v=R7x_FCTHKNI**

** www. youtube watch? v=q0KHS-AD14w**

** www. youtube watch? v=V_gXDDN0D0A**

_**Y ahora disfruten del avance**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Bitácora de Batman**

_**Acabo de regresar de una misión secreta, solicitada por la Kaioshin Lyra en persona, al parecer, su hermano estaba causando problemas en una dimensión del Universo 7 y me pidió ayuda para detenerlo.**_

_**No fue sencillo, pero al final, Zamasu termino dándose cuenta de lo infantil que era su deseo, tras eso, Lady Lyra me llevo ante la Presencia y este me confió el secreto de los 12 Universo, además de una misión muy importante, según él, una amenaza mayor se aproxima, decidí llevar el cofre que me dio con la Verdadera Maestra para que ella lo resguarde hasta que sea el momento de usarlo.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Hoy conocí a una joven llamada Sunset Shimmer, su historia…me conmovió y decidí adoptarla, se ha adaptado muy bien al entrenamiento, pero en vez de convertirse en una nueva "Robin", se convirtió en Firebird, iremos a nuestra primera misión, veremos qué tal le va.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**En estos días, Firebird se ha adaptado bien a su nueva forma de vivir, aprendió que este mundo está lleno de cosas maravillosas, pero también temibles pesadillas…últimamente, han ocurrido sucesos muy extraños, temo que la advertencia de la Presencia está por hacerse realidad.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que comencé con las nuevas bitácoras, he conocido a otros seis jóvenes que tienen talentos y habilidades excepcionales, así como también Sunset ha descubierto algunas propias, ellos siete conformaran a los "Caballeros de Gótica", el nuevo equipo de élite, pero antes, necesito que hagan algo, deben probar que merecen el regalo de la Presencia y solo hay alguien que puede enseñarles; veremos si Yubel, Sunset, Tai, Rika, Starlight, Kenneth y Odd tienen lo necesario.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Estoy sorprendido, consiguieron pasar las pruebas, la Verdadera Maestra estaba complacida, sin embargo, recibimos el primer ataque de esta nueva amenaza, una joven llamada Mina, quien al parecer no está totalmente bien de la cabeza, poseía magia muy poderosa, pero bajo la guía de Yubel, los siete consiguieron activar las Gemas de la Virtud, lograron derrotar a Mina, todo bajo la guía de Yubel, creo que ellos ya han elegido a su líder, en cuanto a Mina, tuve que enviarla a Arkham, en serio necesita ayuda.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**En estos últimos días, los Caballeros de Gótica han demostrado un gran avance como equipo, aunque les cuestan algunas cosas, realmente tienen mucho potencial, mucho más por aprender, es por ello que no deseo que enfrenten a alguien increíblemente peligroso, aun no están listos y tal vez nunca lo estén, el Guasón es un problema que solo yo puedo solucionar.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Los Caballeros han conseguido pasar al segundo nivel, las Gemas de la Virtud tienen un estado superior al Nivel Terrenal, el Nivel Divino, con ese poder fueron capaces de vencer a un entidad maligna llamada Aku, quien nos sometió a Superman y a mí, sin embargo…temo que algo mucho peor se acerca, esto no es más que el comienzo.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Hace poco, los Caballeros tuvieron que enfrentar retos difíciles, Yubel descubrió el secreto de los Kaiju, así como su deber como guardiana de Godzilla, tuvo que protegerlos de Ras, así mismo, finalmente encaro a Vándalo por lo que le hizo a su madre, Sunset descubrió los secretos de su ancestro el faraón Atem, además de encontrar a los cuatro guardianes antiguos del faraón, los demás también han enfrentado sus retos, pero creo que ninguno fue tan raro como el de la casi boda de Tai, a veces este trabajo es bastante extraño.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Luthor hizo de las suyas de nuevo, invoco una nueva fuerza destructiva, empleo el poder de Doomsday, nos venció a todos, incluso con el Nivel Divino, los Caballeros no fueron capaces de detenerlo, solo hasta que Dragón Negro, Firebird y Brave Sun alcanzaron el Nivel Celestial, un nivel más alto que cualquier otro poder que haya visto consiguieron vencerlo, aun así…este mal presentimiento que tengo es algo que no puedo quitarme.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Mis presentimientos estaban infundados, hoy conocimos a siete guerreros o mejor dicho, siete demonios, cada uno representando uno de los siete Pecados Capitales, al parecer, son la contraparte de los Caballeros de Gótica, se hacen llamar los Maestros Oscuros y aun cuando Dragón, Firebird y Brave pasaron al Nivel Celestial no fueron capaces de superar al que parecía ser el líder; Abzu, él los venció con un solo golpe, a pesar de lo terrible que suena esto…temo que no es más que el primer asalto de algo mucho peor.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Abzu lanzo un desafío…una batalla en contra de nuestros tres integrantes más fuertes, no fueron capaces de vencerlo, aun cuando Superman y Diana llegaron…no hubo diferencia, el Caballero nos venció a todos y…perdimos a Superman…no sé lo que está pasando…pero una cosa sí sé…algo peor pronto se acercara…**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**He tenido que ser honesto con todos, desde hace tiempo supe que todo esto no era más que la preparación para el retorno del Mal Supremo; la Gran Bestia del Mal, un ser maligno que se hace llamar Lord Drago, el ser que posee los mismos poderes que la Presencia, pero que es pura maldad y odio, mis Caballeros fueron convocados para hacerle frente, mientras que los Maestros Oscuros son sus enemigos escogidos, el mal esta por invadir a los 12 Universos.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**Los Maestros Oscuros están preparando el regreso de su amo, han atacado a muchos de nuestros aliados, recientemente atacaron a los Titanes, al parecer, quieren que Raven se una a ellos, no me extraña, Trigon era uno de los hijos de Drago, Raven es su nieta y si lo que escuche es cierto, Raven posee poderes mucho más temibles que los de su padre.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**El día ha llegado, los Maestros están preparando el retorno de su amo, con ayuda del tonto de Luthor y de la Liga de la Sombras…así como otros villanos…se disponen a liberarlo, dudo mucho que Luthor o Thalía sepan en que se están metiendo, si liberan a Drago, no habrá futuro para nadie, incluyéndolos, debemos detenerlos antes de que sea tarde, ya envié un mensaje a toda la Liga de la Justicia, es hora.**_

**(-)(-)(-)**

_**No pudimos evitarlo…Drago emergió, tratamos de detenerlo y de encontrar un modo de sellarlo de nuevo, pero…muchos amigos han muerto, los Caballeros casi pierden la vida, Alfred…Aelita esta deshecha por ello, sin embargo, justo cuando Drago elimino a los Universos, la Gran Sacerdotisa y los Ángeles protegieron nuestra Tierra, nos dieron una segunda oportunidad para detener los planes de Drago, hemos protegido ciudades como Gótica, Metrópolis, Egipto, Tokio, entre otras, con escudos que impiden que Drago las ataque directamente, pero no pueden evitar que sus tropas lo hagan, desgraciadamente, solo pudimos proteger mejor a Gótica, por ese motivo envió este mensaje a todas las ciudades y pueblos que aún se mantengan en pie, si escuchan este mensaje, vengan cuanto antes a Gótica, es el sitio más seguro que queda en este mundo de pesadillas, aquí tendrán refugio, comida, medicamentos, etc. Pero deben darse prisa.**_

_**No tengo idea de cómo terminara esto, pero una cosa sí sé, no nos rendiremos, lucharemos hasta el final, ya fracase una vez, no volveré a hacerlo, no cometeré el mismo error, aunque me cueste la vida encontrare una solución, no importa cuánto me tarde, pelearemos en esta Guerra de las Tinieblas.**_

**Transmisión Finalizada**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Hasta aquí llega el avance, al menos, el que sería el segundo, espero que les haya gustado, quizás lo siguiente sean tradicionales o si se me ocurre algo más lo haré"**_

**ACLARO QUE AUN NO RECIBIO OC, POR LO TANTO, ABSTENGANSE DE ENVIARME LOS DATOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, POR FAVOR, GRACIAS**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los cabellos**_

_**Nos vemos…en Sombra del Abismo…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo avance del próximo proyecto, veo que muchos no creen que sea posible superar a "Hijas de la Noche", pero me esforzare por conseguirlo, de hecho, hago hasta lo imposible por que así sea, por el momento, les voy a dejar este nuevo avance, espero que les guste, ya que estoy haciendo las cosas de un modo un poco más innovador a mi parecer"**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del segundo avance**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=uOwOcRnmRYk)**

_**Cada vez veo que la realidad más lejos está  
mis emociones se destruyen sin piedad  
Ya no existe lugar donde ir, pero  
corro por la lluvia de Sangre  
perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verte  
Lo presentí...**_

Batman aparece sobre uno de los edificios de Ciudad Gótica, observando todo, vigilando, protegiendo, sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo, aunque estuviera empapado.

Dispersos por la ciudad se encontraban Yubel, practicando algo de Kung Fu, Sunset paseando en su moto, Tai en un campo de futbol, Rika en un Arcade, Starlight haciendo de las suyas, Kenneth y Odd comiendo una pizza, mientras Alfred y Aelita aseaban la mansión, antes de que un tornado oscuro apareciera en el cielo y unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad vieran la ciudad, seguidos de una sonrisa sádica y retorcida.

_**El mundo que conocí desapareció  
Ya nada es bello y es por ello  
que sola me perdí.  
Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí  
pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo  
y solo quiero despertar...**_

El momento en que recibieron las Gemas de la Virtud, convirtiéndose en los nuevos defensores de los Universos, luchando contra un sinfín de criaturas malignas, incluyendo los grandes enemigos de Batman, su encuentro con los Kaiju, una batalla entre Sunset y Karai, llegando hasta el momento en que conocieron a los Maestros Oscuros, seguidos por la sonrisa maligna y desquiciada del Guasón, quien peleaba con Batman, antes de que la Gran Bestia del Mal hiciera acto de aparición y provocara la extinción de los Universos.

_**En la ciudad no existe luz que ver, tampoco la oscuridad.  
Palabras que soñé, deseos que oculte,  
mañana ya no habrá escapatoria  
corro por la lluvia de sangre  
mirando que el presente se ha derrumbado frente a mí.**_

Siete años después, Ciudad Gótica se convirtió en una Ciudad Domo para proteger a los habitantes que quedaban de las garras de Drago, varios monumentos se levantaron en honor a los caídos en aquel entonces, entre ellos Superman, Hal Jordan, Nigthwing, entre otros.

Ahora los Caballeros de Gótica aparecen bajo la guía de Batman, activando sus Armaduras Terrenales, seguidas por las Divinas, dejando que Yubel, Sunset y Tai activaran las Armaduras Celestiales, para luego pasar al poder de la Doctrina Egoísta, encarando a Drago y sus ejércitos.

_**En medio de lo que creía mi hogar,  
nada es bello, y es por ello que no quiero ver más.  
Yo seguiré solo intentando proseguir...  
pero no quiero, no lo comprendo, solo quería ser feliz…**_

No paso mucho para que Diana llegara con refuerzos, los héroes sobrevivientes y los guerreros de otros Universos, todos listos para luchar contra el Mal Supremo, esta vez, Kari apareció y activando el poder de la Estrella de la Fe se convirtió en un hermoso Arcángel, lista para el combate.

_**El mundo que conocí desapareció  
Ya nada es bello y es por ello  
que sola me perdí.  
Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí  
pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo  
y solo quiero despertar**_

Finalmente, quedaron frente a frente con Drago, quien miro a toda la Bat Family con odio y furia, antes de que estos juntaran sus manos y provocaran un resplandor de luz que cubrió a Batman, quien empuñando una espada se abalanzo contra Drago en el último combate.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Bonus Extra**

Freddy Krueger tenía acorralado a Odd y se reía mientras lo intentaba matar-¿Ahora si están asustados?-pregunto cruelmente.

**( www. youtube watch? v=U6S4KhPRJhQ)**

**Odd**

_**Asustado, asustado  
Tenía miedo pero ya no,  
asus, asus, asustado  
tenía miedo pero ya no  
tenía miedo pero ya no...**_

Odd rodo por el suelo y quedo frente a Michael Myers.

_**Tu sable ya no me asusta más si apuntas lejos de mi dirección,  
ya no me importa si caigo yo al mar romper mi cabeza como un melón,**_

_****_-¿Romper su cabeza como un melón?-pregunto Eartha confundida, al tiempo que la música comenzaba.

**Odd**

_**Insectos ya no les temo más aunque ellos puedan envenenar  
de los maleantes no tengo temor porque todo se olvida en un abrazo**_

_**Monstruos**_

_**Porque todo se olvida en un abrazo**_

**Odd/Monstruos**

_**Asustado, asustado, tenía miedo pero ya no,  
asus, asus, asustado de pies a cabeza pero ya no,  
tenía miedo pero ya no**_

-Chicos, es nuestra oportunidad de escapar-susurro Sunset a los demás y estos asintieron.

_**Yo ya no le tengo a un gran temblor mientras no se habrá la tierra,  
serpientes no me dan temor si no me muerden y dan pastel**_

**Monstruos**

_**Si no lo muerden y dan pastel**_

**Odd**

_**No temo a la Bestia del Mal mientras mi nariz se parte en dos,  
si no veo tierra miedo da  
pero es peor ser comido por la banda**_

**(Chucky tocando la batería con entusiasmo)**

**Odd/Monstruos**

_**Asustado, asustado, tenía miedo pero ya no  
asus, asus, asustado de pies a cabeza pero ya no  
tenía miedo pero ya no**_

**Odd**

_**Asustado ya no estoy más**_

-¿Ni con patadas o tortura?-pregunto Eartha sorprendida.

-¡Por la Bestia! ¡Que valiente es!-reconoció Krueger.

-¡No recuerdo chico tan bravo!-alabo Beldam.

-No sé si alegrarme o sentirme mal-dijo Rika y Kenneth le dio una palmada en la espalda.

_**(**_**Willa tocando una guitarra en un magnifico solo)**

**Odd**

_**Asustado, asustado, asustado ya no estoy  
asustado, asustado  
ya no hay temor**_

_**¡Ya no hay! ¡Ya no hay!**_

Odd subió a un pilar, donde fuegos artificiales se vieron en el cielo oscuro, mientras los monstruos y demás esbirros del mal sacaban velas, antorchas y las movían al ritmo de la música.

_**Ya no hay con que comer  
porque tengo mucha hambre**_

Eartha, Creepers y otros monstruos lanzaron un grito ante esa última parte.

**Monstruos**

_**Asustado, asustado tenía miedo y ahora no**_

-¿Qué está haciendo? Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes-dijo Tai confundido.

-¿Cómo que estoy haciendo? Estoy cantando, nada alegra mejor una situación que una canción-respondió Odd.

-Ven aquí o vas a conocer el verdadero significado del miedo-advirtió Kenneth, mientras los monstruos y demonios continuaban cantando.

_**Asustado, asustado tenía miedo ahora no**_

**Eartha**

_**Asustado, asustado**_

Subiendo a sus vehículos, se marcharon lo más sigilosamente posible, mientras Krueger aparecía, aun cantando "asustado" y moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás.

-Eso si da miedo-reconoció Yubel.

"**Asustado; Odd y los Demonios, Inframundo Records"**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bien, espero que les haya gustado, el Bonus fue algo para dar un poco de risa, aún estoy pensando otros avances, pero dentro de poco avisare y daré todos los puntos de los OC"**_

**AUN NO ESTOY RECIBIENDOLOS, PARA QUE QUEDE ACLARADO, POR FAVOR**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Sombra del Abismo"…si Dios quiere…  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo avance, como ya he mencionado antes, quiero hacer algo nuevo e innovador para este fic, por lo que este avance también será un poco diferente a todos los que he hecho hasta la fecha, igual espero lo disfruten mucho, ya que siento que pueden llegar a ser buenas ideas como decidí hacerlos"**_

_**Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo avance o mejor dicho, nuevos avances**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=FuSyFmXLHM0)**

_**Ciudad Gótica, los edificios siendo cubiertos por el manto de la noche**_

_**Mientras que en un edificio, se encontraba una figura observando, protegiendo y esperando**_

_**Para después dar un salto y lanzarse a la aventura, abriendo una capa que le dio la apariencia de un imponente murciélago**_

"**Caballeros de Gótica"**

_**Yubel lanzándose a la aventura, saltando de edificio a edificio**_

_**Sunset persiguiendo al Espantapájaros**_

_**Tai evadiendo los disparos del Pingüino**_

_**Rika derribando a un par de matones**_

_**Starlight capturando a un grupo de ladrones**_

_**Kenneth y Odd saliendo tras un asesino**_

_**Batman empleando sus ganchos para colgarse**_

_**Dirigiéndose a su siguiente misión**_

_**Las sombras cubren el lugar**_

_**Y un temible Caballero aparece**_

_**Guiando a otras seis figuras siniestras**_

_**Antes de que una sonrisa sádica y enferma surja**_

_**Finalizando con un par de brillantes ojos rojos cargados de maldad**_

_**Un pequeño niño de ocho años tirado de rodillas en medio de dos cuerpos que eran sus padres**_

_**Antes de que un murciélago apareciera y abriera sus fauces**_

_**Revelando al Caballero de la Noche, acompañado por siete nuevos héroes**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=F76tNEK79SI)**

_**Ciudad Gótica, de aquella imponente ciudad pasamos a un enorme mansión, donde un hombre observaba la misma**_

_**Un fiel mayordomo abrió las puertas secretas detrás de un reloj péndulo**_

_**Revelando una cueva secreta llena de computadoras, vehículos impresionantes y demás**_

_**Bruno se cambió y se puso su ropa de trabajo, subiendo al Bati Móvil y emprendiendo la marcha hacia la ciudad**_

_**Al llegar a la misma, freno y salto de su vehículo, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de villanos**_

_**Guasón, Pingüino, Dos Caras, Hiedra Venenosa, Arcilla, Killer Croc, Acertijo, Bane, este último activando el Venom para aumentar su capacidades físicas**_

_**Los Caballeros de Gótica llegando en sus propias motos, listos para ayudar a su maestro en la batalla**_

_**Killer Croc intento aplastar a Batman, mientras Hiedra atacaba con sus lianas**_

_**El Guasón reía y atacaba también**_

_**Dando un giro en el aire y abriendo su capa, Batman se convirtió en una parvada de murciélagos que arremetieron contra los villanos**_

"**Caballeros de Gótica"**

_**Saltando de un edificio a otro, el equipo se agrupo en el DPG listos para la acción**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=bw9WC1wBT0g)**

_**En la distancia, en el ocaso**_

_**Siete siluetas emergen**_

_**Fuerzas del bien**_

_**Y de la justicia**_

_**Ellos lucharan por la PAZ**_

"**Caballeros de Gótica"**

_**Un Dragón Humilde dispara su llama**_

_**El Fénix Casto alza el vuelo**_

_**El Caballero Diligente pelea con valor**_

_**El Zorro aúlla con Templanza**_

_**El Hada Generosa protege**_

_**La Serpiente Paciente ataca**_

_**El León Caritativo ruge**_

_**ELLOS PROTEGERAN LOS UNIVERSOS**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=ufM59OOvPw0)**

_**Una luz de esperanza resplandece**_

_**Iluminando las fuerzas de la justicia**_

_**Un ejército sin fin**_

_**Liderados por un Caballero de la Noche**_

_**Protegerán a los Universos**_

"**Caballeros de Gótica Guerra de las Tinieblas"**

_**En una ciudad**_

_**Un Dragón Desata su fuego Humilde**_

_**El Fénix vuela con Castidad**_

_**Un Caballero Diligente combatirá**_

_**La Templanza de un Zorro defenderá**_

_**Generosa el Hada es**_

_**Una Paciente Serpiente asecha al mal**_

_**Con el rugido Caritativo del León**_

_**Aliados de otros Universos**_

_**LUCHARAN**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bueno, hasta aquí queda este nuevo avance, espero haya sido de su agrado, quiero hacer algunos más antes de comenzar con los OC, de hecho, serán siete en total, para que estén atentos, espero terminarlos entre esta y la próxima semana"**_

**FUERZA EN ESTOS DIFICILES TIEMPOS**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Sombras del Abismo"…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Muy bien, aquí les traigo el cuarto avance de este nuevo fic que estoy preparando, espero sea de su agrado, como dije, estoy queriendo hacer algo innovador, por eso he hecho todos de esta manera, ahora comenzaremos con este nuevo avance, lo que significa que dentro de poco comenzare a pedir los OC, así que estense atentos cuando de los avisos"**_

_**Sin más que decir, a disfrutar del cuarto avance**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=84aIX8UPklI)**

_**Fin de toda esperanza**_

El anochecer comenzaba a Ciudad Gótica, mientras un culto siniestro se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, siendo dirigidos por siete entidades malignas, antes de que Batman y los suyos llegaran.

_**Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**_

_**Este es el nacimiento de toda la esperanza  
Tener lo que yo una vez tuve  
Esta vida sin perdón, terminará con un nacimiento**_

_**No deseo levantarme esta mañana  
Para volver a ver nacer otra rosa negra  
La cama de la muerte está siendo cubierta lentamente con nieve**_

_**Los ángeles cayeron primero pero yo sigo aquí  
Sólo mientras ellos están cerca  
En el cielo mi obra maestra finalmente será cantada**_

Batallas sin precedentes se llevan a cabo desde mucho tiempo, peleas contra criminales, conquistadores interplanetarios, demonios y más, pero nada se comparaba a lo que se desataba, mientras Batman peleaba contra el Guasón, sus hijos contra los líderes de aquel culto y demás.

_**Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**_

Una imponente Bestia Dragón emerge de las profundidades más oscuras de los Universos, avanzando sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, ejército y héroes lo atacan, pero son asesinados sin compasión alguna, siendo aplastados por ese demonio.

_**Herido está el ciervo que brinca más alto, y mi herida corta muy profundamente  
Apaga la luz y déjame tirar del tapón**_

_**Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**_

_**Este es el nacimiento de toda la esperanza  
Tener lo que yo una vez tuve  
Esta vida sin perdón, terminará con un nacimiento**_

Batman encarando a Drago, listo para la batalla, al tiempo que su equipo convoca sus poderes para también enfrentarlo, todos lanzándose contra él, sin importar que sobrevivan o no.

_**Mandylion sin cara, deseo de muerte sin un creyente  
Fin de la esperanza, fin del amor, fin del tiempo. El resto es silencio**_

Los Dioses hacen acto de aparición para enfrentar a Drago; Dioses de la Luz y la Oscuridad, incluso de la Destrucción, todos haciendo un esfuerzo por detener a la Gran Bestia del Mal.

_**Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**_

_**Este es el nacimiento de toda la esperanza  
Tener lo que yo una vez tuve**_

Un rugido se escucha, Godzilla hace acto de aparición y ataca con su Aliento Atómico, mientras que Drago lanza su Resplandor del Diablo, ambos ataques chocan con fuerza, antes de que Yubel suba a la cabeza de Godzilla para brindar sus energías en esta batalla.

_**Es el fin de toda esperanza  
Perder el niño, la fe  
Terminar con toda la inocencia  
Para ser alguien como yo**_

_**Es el fin de toda esperanza**__**  
**__**Perder el niño, la fe**__**  
**__**El fin de toda esperanza**_

El resto de los Caballeros se unen a la batalla, brindando sus energías a Godzilla y provocando que este libere una explosión de energía tan potente que se puede ver como un pequeño resplandor de luz en toda la oscuridad que envuelve la Tierra, mientras la explosión alcanza tanto a Godzilla como a Drago.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el cuarto avance, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya solo quedan tres más por subir y entonces pediré los OC, por ahora, sean pacientes"**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en Sombras del Abismo…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Bueno, aquí les traigo el quinto avance, esta vez, va a ser algo diferente al resto, no diré más, tendrán que leerlo para entenderlo, igual espero que lo disfruten, ya que siento que esto explicara mejor la rivalidad que ha durado desde el comienzo de los siglos"**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del quinto avance**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=1d0o6Ikgdq8)**

_**Dicen que soy la fuerza que enciende tu vida  
el Dios todopoderoso que te cuida  
Dicen que soy el Alfa y el Omega, que hice el mundo en siete días  
que plasmé mis pensamientos, en las escrituras, como guías.**_

_**Dicen que soy un invento para que sonrías  
dicen que soy el culpable del sufrimiento  
y así varias teorías que cuestionan mi existencia  
dicen que estoy en tu corazón y en tu conciencia.**_

_**Dicen que soy prepotente  
que mi propósito precisa de apresar tu mente en una burbuja  
Dicen que infundo temor  
y se me ilustra como un triángulo con un gran ojo en su interior.**_

_**Dicen que no me preocupo del ser humano  
dicen que al morir todo acabó: te comen los gusanos  
Dicen que soy energía, naturaleza  
pero no todo es verdad, escucha y piensa.**_

Varias imágenes del pasado, mostrando el inicio de los 12 Universos, la creación de los mismos, la vida en estos y demás, una poderosa entidad que con el pasar de los milenios ha sido representada y nombrada con distintos nombres, tanto por los Dioses como por los Mortales.

_**Desde el cielo en mi trono brillaba lleno de luz  
criaturas celestiales me honraban con actitud  
Elegí un ayudante, al más perfecto, Lucifer  
le di poder, tuvo el mayor papel, el primer ángel fue.**_

El Padre Celestial, sentado en su trono, con dos de sus Arcángeles a su lado, los Dioses que han nacido; de la Luz, de la Oscuridad, Kaioshin y Dioses de la Destrucción, así como los Ángeles, todos arrodillados de manera respetuosa ante él, mientras un Arcángel de aspecto más imponente y hermoso hizo acto de aparición, convirtiéndose en el Gran Sacerdote.

_**Por ambición quiso ocupar mi puesto  
conspiración y convencer al resto  
Pudo arrastrar a un tercio, pudo luchar  
pero no pudo evitar perder la guerra y le arrojé a la tierra.**_

El momento en que se rebeló ante el Padre Celestial y trato de usurpar el trono, siendo vencido por el Arcángel Gabriel, para después ser sellado por él y los Ángeles Guardianes.

_**Trajo consigo el pecado, la confusión, el orgullo  
la envidia y la mente del hombre engulló  
(Comed del árbol prohibido, sabed los dos,  
que el día que lo hagáis podréis ser como Dios).**_

_**Envié lo más preciado, lo que más amaba yo  
con la sangre del cordero obtendrán liberación  
Principal muestra de amor: recen con fe, yo les escucho  
porque así es mi voluntad, abrid la senda de la salvación.**_

El comienzo de la corrupción de los humanos, provocada por quien alguna vez fuera la mano derecha del Padre Celestial, mientras que él mismo también comenzaba a corromperse por su propia ambición y maldad que crecía en su interior.

_**Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad  
son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad  
son las dos caras de una partida sin final  
puede resultar interesante. **_

Bien y mal, ying y yang, blanco y negro, Cielo e Infierno, el Padre Celestial y la Gran Bestia del Mal, Batman y el Guasón, Virtudes y Pecados, dos seres de gran poder en un conflicto eterno.

_**Dicen que mi reino es el infierno  
dicen que soy dios del inframundo, Señor del fuego eterno  
Dicen que cambio de forma  
que puedo ser una bella mujer o un hijo de puta con un cuaderno.**_

Imágenes del Infierno, el Reino de las Tinieblas y mundos llenos de maldad, mientras que la entidad que ahora era conocida como la Gran Bestia del Mal cambiaba a una hermosa y sensual mujer, para después convertirse en un chico inocente con un cuaderno.

_**Dicen que soy el Diablo AKA Satán  
dicen que compro las almas, que tengo un plan  
Dicen que entro dentro de niñas y las dirijo  
y matan curas y se meten por el coño crucifijos.**_

_**Dicen que doy miedo y mi lenguaje es deleznable  
dicen que soy seductor y engaño siendo amable  
Dicen que soy la cabra Montesa, ¡la Bestia!  
que el 666 me representa.**_

_**Dicen que yo fui la serpiente  
y que a la zorra de Eva con la manzana tenté  
Dicen que puedo jugar con tu mente, que tengo cola  
cuernos y un tridente. No todo es cierto, créeme.**_

Las manifestaciones de todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que el mal llego ante los mortales, la posesiones demoniacas, los sacrificios crueles en nombre del diablo y demás cosas, mientras el símbolo invertido del pentagrama aparecía, con un par de brillantes ojos rojos y dos garras malignas.

_**Brillaba en el Edén techado de virtud  
el más bello y más sabio, el portador de luz  
El líder por derecho del coro celestial  
el ángel del talento y, ¿represento el mal?, ¿eh?**_

_**El hijo de la Aurora, predilecto Serafín  
alcé mi copa al cielo. ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no hacerlo?  
Cesé de doblegarme al gran Yahvé, ese fue el fin  
por alzarme en rebelión me desterró al Averno...**_

La batalla que desato en contra el Padre Celestial, el cual siempre se rehusó a hacerle frente a su hermano, contribuyendo en el destierro de este y su encierro para que no volviera a hacer daño a nadie, pero eso ya estaba hecho.

_**Que no es otro sitio que la tierra  
llena de miseria y el fuego de las guerras  
Hallé el dolor y hambre, causados por el hombre  
de la cumbre en el nombre del Señor.**_

_**El mío es Lucifer y lo demonizó la iglesia  
borregos fieles creen con ignorancia y obediencia  
¿El Creador?, ¿eh?, ¡solo el poder establecido!  
yo soy la rebeldía, el que no se da por vencido.**_

Drago alzándose desde los Infiernos, para demostrar sus palabras, en las que nunca se rendirá ante nada ni nadie, sean Mortales, Ángeles, Dioses, etc.

_**No acepto al dictador ni terrenal ni celestial  
óyeme, mortal, yo no te voy a condenar  
No te engaño con patrañas, no te impongo mandamientos  
no te obligo a que te aburras con un necio en un altar.**_

_**Yo te animo a que disfrutes sin dañar a los demás  
nada malo va a ocurrirte por gozar lo terrenal  
Porque puede que yo solo esté en tu mente igual que el otro  
y malgastes el regalo de la vida haciendo el tonto.**_

La Bestia del Mal manipulando a cientos a lo largo de los milenios, sin importar si fueran humanos u otros seres que existían, siempre eran seducidos por su voz y promesa de una vida mejor.

_**Es la incógnita entre la mentira y la verdad  
son el estandarte de una ciega voluntad  
son las dos caras de una partida sin final  
puede resultar interesante. **_

Bien y mal, ying y yang, blanco y negro, Cielo e Infierno, el Padre Celestial y la Gran Bestia del Mal, Batman y el Guasón, Virtudes y Pecados, dos seres de gran poder en un conflicto eterno.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Hasta aquí llega el quinto Trailer, espero haya sido de su agrado total, como ven, en este trato de narrar un poco el conflicto más intenso que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos"**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Sombras del Abismo"…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Aquí vengo con el sexto avance de "Caballeros de Gótica", hoy vengo con un Bonus y el que considero será el avance principal, así que espero que sea de su total agrado, una vez que suba el último avance entonces comenzare a pedir los OC"**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del Bonus y luego del sexto avance**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=El9i8cwBJDY)**

**Guasón **

_**Sería un buen lugar**_

**Harley**

_**Con alegres lindos rostros**_

**Hiedra Venenosa/Pingüino**

_**Para jugar matar el tiempo**_

**Dos Caras**

_**Y donde solo amigos tengo**_

**Harley**

_**En este club del mal**_

**Pingüino**

_**Todos hacia el punto van**_

**Harley**

_**Hoy en la infamia vivirá**_

**Hiedra Venenosa**

_**De la justicia es el final**_

**Villanos**

_**Es nuestro ya  
es nuestro hogar  
no lo pueden ignorar  
las ventanas a cerrar**_

_**Es nuestro ya  
los bribones a brindar  
rienda suelta a la maldad  
es nuestro hogar**_

**Thalía**

_**Para chicas malas es perfecto aquí**_

**Pandora**

_**Se respeta a los reyes del mal**_

**Darkseid**

_**Adoro tu estilo**_

**Aku**

_**Deja tus problemas y confía en mí**_

**Harley/Payasos**

_**Jugaste a ser el ganador**_

**Guasón**

_**Tu tiempo acaba murciélago**_

**Villanos**

_**Es nuestro ya  
sucio y bajo  
es nuestro hogar  
ay que encanto**_

**Dos Caras**

_**Sitio ideal para comer**_

**Hiedra Venenosa**

_**Los amigos van a perder**_

**Villanos en Conga**

_**Es nuestro ya**_

**Freezer**

_**Buena fiesta**_

**Villanos**

_**Diversión sin inquietud  
solo instintos malos hay por acá**_

**Harley**

_**Adiós a los Bati Mocosos**_

**Dos Caras**

_**Se acabó Batman**_

**Thalía**

_**A la calle Diana**_

**Guasón**

_**A volar amigos**_

**Villanos**

_**Es nuestro ya  
y ni piensen en volver  
es nuestro hogar**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**( www. youtube watch? v=GWtgmh1wTas)**

_**Siempre luchando en mil guerras contra Lucifer  
Descendió al abismo hasta perecer  
En el fuego infernal del reino de las tinieblas**_

Imágenes de cientos de batallas que han ocurrido a lo largo de los siglos, finalizando con el oscuro abismo que era el Reino de las Tinieblas, también llamado el Infierno.

_**Allí renacen malditos quienes pierden la fe  
Ayudando a la Bestia a extinguir el bien  
Esperar el momento y conquistar esta tierra**_

El Guasón, Harley, Freezer, Darkseid, Aku, Pandora, Hades, entre otros villanos, todos dispuestos a ayudar a crear el caos, la destrucción y desatar la maldad por todos los Universos.

_**Caerán las armas en el juicio final  
La última batalla entre el bien y el mal**_

Almas inocentes que quedan en medio de la última gran guerra, mientras el Padre Celestial y la Gran Bestia del Mal enviaban a sus respectivas fuerzas al conflicto final.

_**Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la Bestia  
Venceré a Lucifer y al ejército de las tinieblas  
Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la Bestia  
Venceré a Lucifer y al ejército de las tinieblas**_

Drago alzándose de manera victoriosa, con sus ejércitos atacando sin compasión alguna, mientras Batman dirige a las fuerzas del bien en un contraataque.

_**Y los muros del pecado caerán  
Allí donde comienza el edén**_

_**Será testigo este mundo de la maldad y su fin  
Volverán en el cielo sus puertas abrir  
Y devolver hoy la luz donde se encuentren tinieblas**_

Las Virtudes enfrentándose a Drago, empleando todo el poder de sus Gemas, siendo interceptados por los Maestros Oscuros, pero ni así dejaban de luchar, al tiempo que Kari aparecía como un Arcángel e iluminaba las tinieblas con su luz.

_**Cumplirán las legiones la misión de vencer  
Llegará la victoria que enciende la fe  
Y sellar el destino que conduce a la gloria**_

Nuevamente, Batman al frente de todo un ejército de héroes, todos dispuestos a pelear contra el más grande de todos los enemigos, el Mal Supremo, al tiempo que el Caballero de la Noche alzaba una espada y brillaba con intensidad.

_**Caerán las armas en el juicio final  
La última batalla entre el bien y el mal**_

_**Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la Bestia  
Venceré a Lucifer y al ejército de las tinieblas  
Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la Bestia  
Venceré a Lucifer y al ejército de las tinieblas**_

Nuevamente, almas inocentes en medio del conflicto, con los rostros del Padre Celestial y la Gran Bestia del Mal viéndose de forma retadora, al tiempo que ambos ejércitos chocaban en un último combate por el destino de los Universos y mucho más.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Hasta aquí quedo el sexto avance, espero haya sido de su agrado, estamos a uno más para pedir los datos de los OC, así que estense al pendiente, porque ya falta poco para pedirlos"**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Sombras del Abismo"…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Bien, he aquí el último avance de este fic, mismo que espero sea mi nueva gran obra maestra, al final dejare los datos de los OC que voy a necesitar, pero también les pido que lean el aviso que dejare al final para que no se emocionen de más y me los dejen antes de lo planeado"**_

_**Y ahora a disfrutar del último avance**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Solo en un final, la justicia puede vencer al mal"**_

**( www. youtube watch? v=DkOQ_A20nE4)**

_**Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria  
Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar**_

Batman observaba ciudad Gótica, siempre vigilante y atento, para después lanzarse a la batalla, listo para combatir al mal.

_**El mundo estaba en un caos pero logré vencer  
Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir  
Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer  
Aunque sufriré yo diré... ¡NO! Me rendiré**_

Mientras viajaba a bordo del Bati Móvil, se topó con sus pupilos, los Caballeros de Gótica, quienes iban en sus respectivas motos, antes de que Diana también apareciera y lo saludara con su mano, seguida por Superman y los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia, abriendo la cabina del auto, Batman salto del mismo.

_**Llegó el momento de luchar y triunfar  
"La maldad no es verdad" recordaré, no me defenderé  
Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes  
Nada nos podrá parar**_

Los Caballeros de Gótica entrenando con Batman, quien les enseñaba todo tipo de artes marciales que él conocía, evadiéndolos a cada uno sin muchos problemas.

_**Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder  
Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos  
¿Quieren ya la salvación?  
Yo usaré el poder para ser... ¡un campeón!**_

Sobre una montaña, el Caballero de la Noche abre un cofre y de este emergen las Gemas de la Virtud, así como cada espíritu guardián, para asombro de los chicos, en especial cuando estos se unieron a ellos.

_**¡Oh yeah!**_

La Bat Family, la Liga de la Justicia y los aliados de otros Universos, uniéndose para pelear contra un sinfín de amenazas que venían con muchos rostros, criminales comunes, conquistadores, psicópatas peligrosos como el Guasón y las fuerzas de las tinieblas, donde Sunset se encontró con Karai y ambas comenzaron a pelear, al tiempo que Godzilla embestía a Ghidorah.

_**El rencor nunca te sanará del dolor de hoy  
Ni la paz, ni el amor, ni el valor te devolverá  
Pero ahora siento una fuerza en mi interior  
Aunque yo te negué ésta vez...YO te aceptaré**_

Tras derribar a varios soldados y guerreros del mal, los siete Maestros Oscuros hicieron acto de aparición, con Abzu al frente de todos ellos, cada uno de los Caballeros de Gótica invoco sus respectivas armaduras, llegando hasta el Nivel Divino y en el caso de Yubel, Sunset y Tai el Nivel Celestial.

_**Tus ojos me hacen pensar en tu gran amor  
Es lo que usaré para luchar, ¡está en mi corazón!**_

Lanzándose a la batalla, cada uno con su respectivo enemigo, las Virtudes y los Pecados comenzaron una contienda bastante dura y muy igualada por ambos bandos.

_**Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes,  
Nunca te abandonaré  
Dame tu poder y así juntos luchar  
Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos  
¿Quieren que llegue la paz?  
Yo usaré el poder, a luchar... ¡A GANAR!**_

Barbatos se manifestó, rugiendo con ferocidad y atacando, pero en ese instante, Kari apareció y empleando el poder de la Estrella de la Fe, se convirtió en un hermoso Arcángel que arremetió contra él, dándole varios golpes, para finalmente destruirlo con un rayo de energía celestial.

Por otro lado, Batman fue derribado por su versión maligna conocida como Bat Joker o el Batman que Ríe, más el Caballero de la Noche no se rindió y demostrando su gran fuerza de voluntad, le dio un tremendo puñetazo que le rompió la quijada por completo, antes de finalmente ser derrotado.

_**Aunque a veces héroe he sido, muchas asesino  
Yo un salvador seré  
Y no quiero ser nunca tu destrucción  
Levantemos ya las manos y no nos rindamos  
¿Quieren ya la salvación?  
Yo usaré el poder...**_

Todos los héroes se agruparon, con Batman al frente, Diana y Superman a sus lados, así como los Caballeros de Gótica, cuando el cielo se oscureció y la Gran Bestia del Mal hizo acto de aparición, con un brillo maligno en sus ojos rojos.

Los Caballeros se colocaron junto con su mentor y todos se abalanzaron contra Drago, quien hizo lo mismo, lanzándoles un golpe con su gigantesca garra.

_**Aunque al límite tu llegues, no te desesperes  
Nada nos podrá parar  
Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder**_

Una batalla del pasado, el Guasón subiendo a un dirigible con intención de rociar su mortal gas sobre la ciudad, cuando Batman llega y ambos comienzan a pelear, mientras los Caballeros de Gótica corrían al interior de la nave, el Guasón intento detenerlos, pero Batman se interpuso.

_**¡Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos!  
¿Quieren ya la salvación?  
Yo usaré el poder para ser... ¡UN CAMPEÓN!**_

Corriendo por los pasillos, los Caballeros de Gótica se toparon con varios payasos malignos intentando detenerlos, al llegar al puente de mando, Harley y otros payasos trataron de detenerlos, antes de que el Guasón reapareciera y riéndose, se dispuso a atacarlo, mientras Batman los guiaba hacia la batalla y tras ese recuerdo, se mira el choque de la Bat Family con la Gran Bestia del Mal en el último enfrentamiento.

"_**Yo soy el principio y el final"**_

"_**Y yo soy Batman"**_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_**Hasta aquí quedo el último avance, espero que haya sido de su agrado, ahora lo que tanto han esperado, pero no olviden leer el aviso del final, por favor"**_

**Datos OC**

**Nombre del personaje**

**Apariencia física, brevemente detallada y que no sea muy largo**

**Habilidades, ya sean de combate, mágicas, ciencia, etc.**

**Bando, si esta con la Liga de la Justicia, es neutral o con las fuerzas de Drago (en este último especificar que rango tendría, recordando que los Maestros Oscuros son los líderes de sus ejércitos)**

**Carácter y/o personalidad; del mismo modo, detallada lo más claramente posible, pero que no sea muy largo**

**Biografía; este es un punto muy importante que deben tener en cuenta, así que tratare de explicarme lo mejor que pueda para que entiendan.**

**El fic va a dividirse en partes, siendo dos principalmente, pero con un total de cinco; la primera parte sería "Casos de Pesadilla", el segundo sería que la historia comience después de que Drago obtuvo su victoria casi total, lo que significa que esta parte contendrá más específicamente Flashback relatando como se llegó a esto, incluyendo la reunión de los chicos y como se volvieron los elegidos, así como también las aventuras que vivieron antes de que Drago ganara y su enfrentamiento con sus ejércitos antes de esto, siendo todos momentos ocurridos siete años antes de que este fic comience.**

**Ahora, en la siguiente parte, que sería la tercera, se centrara en la lucha de la Liga de la Justicia y de sus aliados, tanto sobrevivientes como aliados de otros Universos que fueron rescatados a tiempo por los Ángeles, por recuperarlos y detener a Drago, lo que implica que lucharan contra los Maestros Oscuros y sus ejércitos, ESO SI, a los Maestros los conocen en los sucesos de la parte anterior, en los Flashback, pero ellos se mantienen los siete años después de la victoria de su amo.**

**Las últimas dos partes serán Spin Off contando otras historias que suceden antes y después, por lo que por ahora no son importantes.**

**En sus biografías deben decidir si el personaje aparece antes de que Drago triunfe o si aparece después de la victoria de este, en caso de que aparezca antes, entonces ese personaje aparecerá en la parte de los Flashback, como un recuerdo de cómo lo conocieron y como se unió a la Liga, si deciden que sea parte de otro Universo y que se alía después de que Drago triunfe, deben explicar como sobrevivió y su historia en sí.**

**AHORA, LOS QUE ESCOJAN HABER SALIDO ANTES DEL TRIUNFO DE DRAGO, APARECERAN, COMO MENCIONE ANTES, EN EL FIC QUE SEGUIRA INMEDITAMENTE DESPUES DE "SOMBRAS DEL ABISMO", QUE SERIA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA**

**POR OTRO LADO, LOS QUE ESCOJAN APARECER DESPUES DE LA VICTORIA, PUEDE QUE APAREZCAN EN ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE, YA QUE HABRA CAPITULOS QUE NO SEAN FLASHBACK Y QUE NARREN LA VIDA AHORA CON ESE MONSTRUO ASECHANDO O PUEDE QUE SALGAN HASTA LA TERCERA PARTE, SEGÚN LO CONSIDERE ADECUADO Y DEPENDIENTO DE SUS HISTORIAS**

**TODAVIA NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO LOS OC, QUIERO QUE PRIMERO LEAN CON ATENCION ESTAS INDICACIONES Y CUALQUIER DUDA QUE TENGAN, ME LA DEJEN EN COMENTARIOS DE "SOMBRAS DEL ABISMO" O LA ENVIEN POR PM**

**CUANDO CONSIDERE QUE YA FUE SUFICIENTE, ENTONCES LO COMENZARE A PEDIR, DARE EL AVISO EN "SOMBRAS DEL ABISMO" Y COMO SIEMPRE EL TIEMPO LIMITE**

**BUENO, POR MI PARTE ESO SERIA TODO, SI TIENEN DUDAS, YA LES DEJE LAS INDICACIONES, COMO VEN, ESTOY PENSANDO EN UN FIC ALGO AMBICIOSO Y VEREMOS QUE TAL SALE**

_**Un abrazo y un beso para las damas hermosas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los elegantes caballeros**_

_**Nos vemos…en "Sombras del Abismo"…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
